Chance Meetings
by Elzah Roze
Summary: A young woman has a chance meeting with Bruce Wayne and another with Batman later in life. These small meetings a creating a flow on effect for not just her life, but his too. (Rated T to cover bases)
1. Encounters

**I'm back FanFic-ing after a loooong time off! Life has really thrown me in the deep end, but I finally have some ideas that I want to type up and get out for you all to read!**

I met Bruce Wayne when I was 21. He was this 22-year-old bedazzling, charming and overconfident man, flaunting all his worth, I was a casual waitress trying to pay my way through an EMT degree. He drank lots and tipped big, a beautiful woman on both arms. The Plaza was always one of his go to places, so it just so happened I encountered him quite a bit. Every time he got more drinks or food he'd give me a tip, look at my badge and wink as he said, "thanks Indiana."

It made me feel a little special, but I knew he did it to all the girls who served him. I wasn't a supermodel; my plain, lightly freckled face with my long brown hair hidden in a bun and my hazel eyes subtly hidden behind my fringe.

And then he disappeared. I soon after left my job and finished my degree. Got second class honours because I was too busy trying to work to keep my apartment. But I finished it and landed the job of my dreams, being a paramedic attached to Gotham General Hospital. But I never forgot Bruce Wayne.

 **CM**

Being 25 and alone sucks. Adding on being recently dumped by my asshat of an ex is just the cherry on top. Living in a mid-priced one bedroom apartment in the outskirts of the CBD, the end of every shift finished the same way: shower, PJs, microwavable dinner and TV until falling half asleep on the couch, cleaning up and then going to bed. My investment of blackout curtains has been a real help with me sleeping through the day after a night shift.

It seems all the paramedics are doing are mopping up the injuries and such from people who try to face Batman, as well as the regular citizens of Gotham. I didn't mind, it kept me busy and in a job.

But today was different. I had the day off, surprisingly, so I got normal jobs done and finally bought some healthy food that I could eat rather than my highly-processed meals that I had been enduring forever. My body rejoiced at the apple I had for a snack in the evening.

It was late and I was in bed staring at the ceiling when I heard commotion coming from an apartment block around mine. I didn't think much of it, the area I was in wasn't the greatest. Suddenly, I heard glass break in the main part of my apartment. I jumped up, grabbed the tire iron I kept in my cupboard and crept out my door. There was someone lying on my tiled floor. It was a pretty big mass. Keeping calm, I turned on the closest light and gasped when I saw a very still Batman.

"Oh. My. God." I rushed over to him, log rolling him to his back and checking his pulse and if he was breathing. He was, which meant phase two. I ran into my room and grabbed my first aid kit from under my bed. "Ok, ok, ok," I got myself together, patting him down for injuries. Multiple shallow stab wounds in the outer thigh, another wound on his right side and maybe some damage to his shoulder. I saw his face and was tempted to lift the mask off, but that wasn't my place. I'm trained to help first, ask questions later.

"Batman? Batman, can you hear me?" I used sternum rubs to try and wake him to no avail. Ok, his airway isn't obstructed, he isn't struggling, so next step was to treat each wound. This took time, which both of us had. No-one was trying to knock down my door to get to him or flying through the door his just broke that leads out to my balcony. He probably just wanted to find some refuge. Stitches weren't necessarily taught to EMTs, but I knew how to do them from an old nurse at Gotham General who believed EMTs should be able to help when needed. After about an hour or so, I could see he was starting to come around.

I thought it would be best if I just left some painkillers, a water bottle and a note to say I could drive him anywhere if he needed or call someone. I knew he wouldn't do anything about the last part, but all I could do is offer. I retreated to my room and shut the door, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night. It took another half hour or so before he left the same way he came, the crunching of glass evidence of his leaving.

 **CM**

The days following, I had a feeling someone was watching me but I put that down to the adrenaline fuelled experience. I kept working, helping people, saving lives and generally pulling some great saves with my partner Veronica.

I got my door fixed, which cost quite a bit, and went back to my old routine. It was about two months later, a similar circumstance of having a day off, when there was a constant tapping at my balcony door. I didn't immediately grab my tire iron, with a feeling it was the same 'intruder' as months gone.

He stopped tapping when he saw me approach. I didn't turn a light on as I walked over and unlocked the door. He came in with a sense of urgency and almost immediately started talking.

"I don't have much time." I nodded mutely, a little confused as to why he was here. "I came… I came to thank you." His deep, husky voice lightened a little as he said it. He gave me a bag. "Supplies to cover what you used on me and cash for the door."

"Thanks." I said in a small voice.

After a moment, he swept back through the open door and vanished, just like that.

 **CM**

The next day we were alerted by Gotham General Hospital that a VIP wanted to meet with EMTs. We get to a conference room where there is little sandwiches, refreshments and finger food going around. It was pretty flash. Veronica and I weren't too sure who the VIP was, who was currently in a corner surrounded by top brass from the hospital, so we happily ate our food and chatted about our days off, minus my visitor.

It wasn't until I was tapped on the shoulder, Veronica's eyes going wide in front of me. "What?" I ask, a piece of sandwich in my mouth as a turn around.

"Hi, Bruce Wayne, nice to meet you." He held his hand out. He looked… older. No, matured. Wherever he disappeared off to apparently did him some good.

"Veronica Pride." Veronica shook his hand first.

"Indiana Smith." I half choked out, swallowing what was left of my sandwich. He took my hand and gave it a genial squeeze.

"Thank you for everything you do in this city and for the hospital. It does not go unnoticed." He surveyed me as he said it, taking a slight look at Veronica so he didn't look rude.

"Thank you for the donations that keep this hospital going, Mr Wayne." I replied, looking away shyly.

Saved by an assistant, who steered Bruce Wayne away, I couldn't believe I had met the same man so many years ago.

Little did I know, it was going to be the first of many meetings I would have with Bruce Wayne… and Batman.

 **Would love reviews and such, I like getting feedback so I can better improve my writing. Have a great day or night, wherever you may be! xx**


	2. Escape

**I've put this as YJ as they will be in it, just not yet. Wanting to get this storyline up and running so I know what I'm writing haha Enjoy!**

 **CM**

It had been a long 12 hours on shift, with daybreak nearing. I was sipping on my third coffee for the night. I knew how bad it was for me, but it was either that or snoring my way between jobs while Ronnie drove. We had heard police buzzing around town saying that Batman was overly active in a certain borough of Gotham, which meant plenty of runs to Gotham General and a lot more paperwork with unwilling victims that we patched up.

But the police were now buzzing about a different sort of news – that Batman had been cornered and there was no way of escape.

Now this concerned me. I knew why the Gotham police wanted to apprehend him, he was technically breaking the law by being a hero, or vigilante whichever way you look at it, by assaulting others and such, but not once has someone been killed when it was five, ten, fifteen on one. He was trying to help. He was trying to make it a better place to live in, just like we go out to make other people's lives better when they're in need.

"Ronnie." She locked eyes with me as the rest of the report came through.

" _We will be needing an ambulance for a psych evaluation at Gotham General."_ The radio continued chirping as she grabbed the radio, finally pulling her gaze to in front of her.

"Yeah this is ambulance 9, we will take that call to Gotham General, base."

I held my breath hoping no one else had radioed in. Who am I kidding, everyone would have wanted to take Batman to the hospital.

" _Ambulance 9 this is base. You are currently the closest ambo, please get to last location officers updated."_

I sighed with a mixture of relief and adrenaline running through me. "Copy base." Lights and sirens on, we made our way to a warehouse district on the southside. Follow the police officers, who are waving us through multiple checkpoints until we get to a police vehicle surrounded by heavily armed police.

Jumping out, we quickly put gloves on and get verified as the ambulance sent before they opened the door to show a motionless man in a black costume and a cowl.

"What's up with him?" Ronnie was surveying his pulse.

"We tasered him for our own safety."

I ran to get the gurney and with the help of the officers he was hoisted onto the bed and strapped in, handcuffed to the gurney for good measure.

"Will you need an officer with you?"

Ronnie and I both looked at each other. I shrugged. She was the senior paramedic, so I will do whatever she says.

"It sounds like you've gotten him out cold, so I don't believe we're in any danger. You can meet us at general if you want?"

An inspector than piped up. "I think we will put a ride along on."

The police officer sat in my seat with Ronnie driving off. I checked his vitals and tried to silently wake him up without causing the officer to notice. I was losing patience and time with Ronnie trying to hit every red light possible on the way to the hospital and casually chatting to the cop.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he saw me. Whatever struggle he went to put up subsided and he looked around at his options.

I dropped something on the rig floor and as I knelt to pick it up I started to whisper the details of what was going on. It helped that Ronnie was taking corner after corner that I could keep "searching" for the glove I dropped. I could see his hands grabbing for something in the belt he was wearing and I looked back at him. I couldn't lose my job, I loved it, but I truly believed that this man was doing good in the world.

I could see which pouch he was going for and as I "leaned" over to an overhead cabinet I flicked it open. He grabbed whatever was in it and I hoped that whatever it was, was worth it.

We stopped at the back bays of the hospital, not wanting to cause a scene. We still beat the patrol cars there and as the back doors opened Ronnie said to me "wow, all that traffic and still no other officers here."

He knew it was his chance, getting free from the cuffs and the lightweight restraints used on the gurney. He grabbed me and put me on the bed quickly, but gently. Cuffing me with the cuffs he got out of and shoving Ronnie in before shutting the doors.

I heard the surprise of the officer, followed by yelling and gunshots.

Then I heard a lot of swearing. It was then I realised he had gotten away. Ronnie was working on getting the cuffs off me, smirking.

"We did good?" I asked.

"We did good." She agreed, nodding a little.

 **CM**

After hours writing reports, talking to police and being grilled by our bosses, we were found that it was the police's fault for not having patrol cars following closely behind. Commissioner Jim Gordon could be heard saying that they will not rest until Batman is re-apprehended over the radio as I finally made my way home hours after my shift apparently finished.

Getting to my apartment, I stood in the shower for what seemed like hours when I heard a door in my apartment open and shut. Quickly turning the shower off and putting a towel around me I didn't know if I should stay in my locked bathroom or go out and see if I can stay alive long enough to see who it is.

"Indiana."

It was a deep but clear voice who said my name. It was quite familiar, and I really hoped it was who I thought. Coming out, I saw Bruce Wayne in my loungeroom, looking at one of my first responder books.

"Oh god." I hid behind the wall and stuck my head out. "Mr Wayne, sir?"

He looked up and realised I was sopping wet. "Ah. I will let you get into some clothes." He grabbed the book he was reading and continued.

I didn't even know what to get into. It was Bruce Wayne for crying out loud! How did he know where I lived? Who I was? How did he get in?! So many questions running through my head all at once. I decided on homely comfort, with track pants and a t-shirt. Wandering back out, he was still intently reading when I made my presence known.

"Great. Want to take a seat?" I internally facepalmed. I was just invited to take a seat in my own home. I digressed and sat anyway. "Do you know why I'm here?" I shook my head. "I was told you had a run in with Batman today. I take that quite seriously. I know from the reports he overpowered you and fled." I nodded slowly, trying to figure out what he was playing at. "Did he injure you?"

"No." I said that a little flabbergasted before I sat up. "No, he didn't."

"And your partner is ok?"

"Veronica is fine, we're both fine."

"Your rig?"

"The gurney was damaged but those restraints damaged are easy to replace. Why are you asking these questions Mr Wayne?"

He smirked a little. "Please call me Bruce. I'm not in a conference room with a dozen important people today."

"Bruce, these are things all detailed in my reports. I understand your concern but… you literally just picked the lock on my door to get in." I was hoping he could see how weird that looked.

"I looked you up Indiana Smith. You used to work at a hotel I frequented quite a lot when I… well when I wasn't in control of my life. Now you're saving lives, helping vigilantes escape…"

I looked up at him and saw him surveying me. "You read the report. He overpowered me."

"Ah yes, my mistake. I guess what I'm saying is… its astonishing what a few years does, right?" He stood up and I automatically did the same. I could feel some tension that was definitely not relating to the line of questioning he was firing at me. Pushing that aside, I follow him to the door. "Maybe next time you won't drop that glove on the ground, Indiana." I looked at him meekly, nodding as he stepped out into the corridor. "Have a great day, Miss Smith." He walked away, not seeing me looking down the hall after him.

It then hit me. I wrote in my report I dropped something but I didn't say what. There were only two people who saw me drop that glove… and one of them was a tall, brooding caped crusader that recognised me… and knew where I lived.

"No…" I whispered, shutting the door quickly and sliding down it.


	3. All I Wanted Was Pizza

**This chapter is fluffy and cute as. Why? Because I was listening to love songs and having a wow of a time writing! Action will continue in the next chapter, but for now enjoy!**

Getting an elegant invitation to the annual Gotham General Gala was a surprise, considering it was a very expensive ticketed event that was this year raising money for the A&E department. Upon opening the invite, a small note fell out as well.

 _Wednesday, 7pm._

I had no clue what it meant, but the letterhead on the top of it gave away who it came from: Wayne Enterprises.

Great, as well as dealing with what I believed to be a life-changing secret and working, I now have to explain to Ronnie why I am bailing on a shift to go to a ball and how in the world Bruce Wayne knows me.

I am currently on days off, needing some time to get my life in order and just take a break from everything that has been going on. It was just getting a little much, with people constantly still questioning me on the Batman incident and trying to get information out of me.

So when Wednesday, 7pm rolled around, I had at that point completely forgotten I had an appointment and was lounging around in my Gotham Knights hoody and some old pants. That was until I heard a knock on the door.

I bounced up, thinking it was pizza and opened the door to a nicely dressed older man with a small smile on his face. "Miss Smith?"

"Yup."

"Alfred Pennyworth, Mr Wayne's butler, I am here to take you to your appointment."

I looked down at what I was wearing and looked back up at him. "Do I need to go and get changed?"

"There will be no need Miss Smith, but maybe some shoes wouldn't be amiss?"

I ran and grabbed my running shoes from the closet, showing how much running I've actually done of late. I followed Alfred out to a limousine where he opened the door for me. I awkwardly got in and sat back, closing my eyes for a moment trying to figure out what is going on.

"I see you forgot?"

I started, looking to see Bruce typing away on a small laptop. "Sorry, I've just been…" I was trying to find a word to explain it.

"All over the place? I see you've taken some personal leave." He still didn't look up.

"Uh yeah, I just needed to get my headspace back to a place where I can work and function normally again." I took a breath. "So, you want to tell me why I am in a limo with you? Or why I have a very expensive ticket to a ball paid for?"

Finishing what he was typing, he placed the laptop in a case. "We are going dress shopping. It is my only night free and considering you're my date to the Gala, I thought I'd help you."

I looked at him suspiciously. "You didn't even ask me to be your date."

He chuckled. "What, you going to say no? I can get Alfred to turn the car around I guess."

"I can't pay you back for any of this." I said in a small voice, looking down into my lap. I didn't like people paying for thing for me. I liked the independence of not owing people debts and getting what I wanted.

Hearing him move closer, I looked up. I saw his face full of genuine amiability. "You don't have to pay me back. I am basically made of money. You do so much for the people of Gotham, why not get spoilt Indiana?" I still wasn't sure and he could see that. "How about this, if you don't find something you like when we're here I'll take you home. If you do, I'll take you to dinner your pick. Deal?"

I assessed my options and thought 'why not?'. This man is one of the city's, if not the worlds, most eligible bachelors. He was very lovely to be around anyway and I can see he was just trying to show his appreciation for what I did, which was a lot different to his hardened business exterior that was usually shown to the public.

Getting to Gotham Elegance, a premier evening and wedding gown shop in the nice part of downtown, we were ushered in by the owner and a seamstress.

"Mr Wayne, such a surprise to have the likes of you shopping here!" The owner was honestly surprised to see him.

"Well Margaret I was told that if I had a Gala partner in need of a dress and accessories that this was the place to go." He oozed a mixture of confidence and allure.

"Well right you are!" She turned her attention to me. "And who may you be young one?"

"Indiana." I responded quietly and awkwardly.

She smiled nicely, noticing I was shy. "Well Indiana let's see if we can find you a gown. Is there a price point?"

"No price point."  
"As cheap as possible."

Bruce and I both responded at the same time, Margaret looking between us. I tried to glare at him, but I don't think it came off as one.

"Indiana, don't worry about it, remember?" He gave me a small smile before looking back at the owner. "No price point."

Myself, Margaret and Bruce all went off and started looking at dresses. While myself and Margaret pulled some and started trying them on, the seamstress was showing Bruce the different types of dresses and different materials. None seemed to scream 'I'm at a Gala with Bruce Wayne', more like 'I'm going to my high school prom… again'. I was starting to lose hope, when there was a knock at the door of my changeroom. It was Bruce with a dress he selected. It was a black long sleeve mermaid dress, with a high scoop neck and a cut out back. It was elegant yet understated and I already knew I was going to like it. It hugged my slight curves and sat well on me. The seamstress came in to give it a look over. She said she was going to lengthen the bottom just a little to give me some more height, which made me like it even more.

"Do you want to show him?" I nodded, causing Margaret to start putting silver jewellery on my wrists and even a gorgeous black clutch to hold. Giving me a once over, she went out in front of me to alert Bruce I was coming out.

I walked out so confidently, I knew that this was going to be the dress I was going to wear and Bruce agreed. Well, I liked to think he did considering he couldn't actually say anything, instead just looking up at me a little awestruck at how confident I looked.

"Great!" He finally said. "Done deal Margaret! I will get Alfred to call you to arrange everything."

She nodded happily, "excellent, thank you so much Mr Wayne!"

 **CM**

A deal was a deal, meaning I got my pizza after all. After my moment of feeling pretty, I felt quite hungry and said to Bruce all I wanted was pizza, garlic bread and dessert at home watching a movie, which I got.

Bruce came into the apartment with all the food and placed it on the bench.

"Thank you for tonight."

He put a hand up as if to swat away my thanks. "I'm glad you didn't say no to being my date." Bruce then went to leave.

"Wait, wait." I walked over to him. "Please at least stay to enjoy pizza and some of this movie like a normal human being before you go back to being wanted by every soul in the world." I could see him internally fighting with the decision. "I'm sorry… if you have to go, you can but I don't think I could eat all this pizza by myself."

That was a lie. I could. But I'm not going to show him that I'm that sort of monster just yet.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, I can stay a little while."

Midway through the movie, we were sitting on the same seat but not touching. It was nice but I knew I had to say something.

"Bruce?"

"Mm?"

"If I told you that I know a big secret of yours what would you do?"

He looked over at me. It pained me to say something but I knew if I did, my conscious would probably be a million times better in the morning.

"I believe I would be fine with it. You've shown that you're trustworthy enough to shoulder that sort of burden, even if it meant taking some time to see what it meant to you."

I nodded, shifting a little in my spot. Soon after I felt myself going to sleep, the movie lulling me into an uneasy nap. Soon after I felt myself being moved, placed onto a more comfortable surface and blankets placed over the top. I awoke a little to see Bruce beside my head, placing a pillow beside me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"There is no need Indiana. Go to sleep." He took my hand and gave it a squeeze before whisking away.

My last thought before I drifted off was one I would keep asking myself in times to come… 'What have I gotten myself into?'

 **I know you can probably see what's going to happen, but when I mapped this story out I wanted to have someone who Bruce could bounce off but who could hold their own. More drama will be happening next chapter, I can assure you. Thanks for reading x**


	4. Feelings of Pain

Getting ready for the gala was maybe the most intense moment I've had that wasn't related to saving a life. I can hold my own quite well, but when some lady is airbrushing make up on me saying how if I kept moving she'd have to try and pin me, I believed her. I stayed so still I doubt the Batman could have even persuaded me to move.

Finally done, I could see she did do as I asked: which was as natural looking as possible. I had some mascara on and a bold red lip, but other than that I liked what I saw. I then got into the dress and felt a million bucks… and sort of hoped it didn't cost that sort of money. My hair was just a high bun, hair sprayed back and pinned with a few dozen pins.

Sure enough Alfred came knocking and escorted me down to the limo, helping me get in without ruining my dress or hair.

Bruce was waiting with champagne and some finger food.

"I cannot believe I am doing this." I told him matter-of-factly, taking some food.

He chuckled. "I can. You look incredible."

 **CM**

Getting to the gala, we waded through the cameras and paparazzi, with Bruce taking my hand to help guide me through to the red carpet. He held me close as we took photos, with him telling me to just smile and let him talk to anyone who has questions. His smell was intoxicating.

Getting to the Gala itself, it was full of some of the most powerful and rich people in the country. I couldn't help but keep pinching myself every time Bruce was stopped by someone I had only seen in magazines or on TV.

"Mr Wayne! Care to comment on the amount of people here donating to the hospital?" a handsome but dorky looking journalist found Bruce and I by the drinks table.

Bruce laughed. "Clark, I will send you an email with my comments if you just drop the reporting and enjoy yourself."

Clark smiled widely before turning to me. "Clark Kent, I write for the Daily Planet in Metropolis."

I shook his hand. "Indiana Smith. I am an EMT at Gotham General."

Clark was a little taken aback when I said what I did for a living. "Wow, well I'm glad to see that Bruce is finding some more… worldly people to surround himself with at these events. Well, I need to go see Metropolis' mayor for a comment, so I will talk to you later." He smiled at us both before wandering away.

"How do you know him?" I asked out of interest.

"He's always covering majority of the vigilante stories around Metropolis, Gotham and even Central City. We have had many interviews over chicken chow-mein, asking for my opinion on certain events and such. Great guy though."

Taking our seats, the MC did his long winded speech on how the city continually cut funding to Gotham's medical system to cope with the growing crime problem and that the donations of the rich and wealthy did wonders for Gotham General. "And now a welcome from one of Gotham General Hospital's patrons and Gotham's favourite son, Mister Bruce Wayne!"

Bruce got up, smiling, waving and shaking hands as he went up to the stage. He was in his element, righting himself before stepping up to the microphone.

"Thank you, thank you. My father knew that Gotham General was there to serve not just Gotham, but its wider surrounds. A sick child, an injured adult, a deteriorating elderly patient all deserve to be treated in a place where they are cared for, where people want them to get better or to at least make them comfortable in their final hours. Those staff members that work day in, day out in that hospital are heroes. Just like my partner for this evening is." I could see everyone starting to look at me and there was no escaping it. "Indiana is an EMT with Gotham General and every day she goes to work, she does it because she loves helping others. She does it to care for the careless out of the goodness of her own heart. While I myself have not seen some of the impressive saves I have read about that she was involved in, I can tell you this: all the money in the world cannot compare to the skill and knowledge that Indiana and the rest of the staff at Gotham General. So when you donate, know who you're helping. Talk to the doctors, nurses and staff who are either here tonight as my guests or go to General and see what they do. It isn't just amazing… its extraordinary. I hope you all enjoy your meals, drink and be merry and remember why we do these Galas… because maybe one day you will need their help too."

It was the biggest compliment I had ever received from anyone. I had tears rolling down my face as people came and shook my hand and hugged me. Food started arriving as Bruce made his way back to me.

"Oh, no, no don't cry please." He gave me his handkerchief to dab away at the tears. Thank goodness for waterproof make up. "You look too beautiful to be crying and look, all these people still want to say hello." He was behind me as people kept coming up to me, shaking both of our hands and talking to us. Finally, we got to sit and eat. It was the most delicious food I had ever tasted and I ate every bit of it. Bruce even let me taste some of his as there were three different dishes. I soon felt the need to go to the bathroom and excused myself. Finally finding the way and relieving myself, I stepped back into the Gala.

Before I knew what was happening, I was dragged away, but not by anyone I knew.

I heard gunshots go off close to me, but I couldn't get away. I looked up and saw a masked person holding an automatic rifle.

"EVERYONE STOP WHAT THEY'RE DOING!" they screamed. I got dragged past the tables and dancefloor up onto the stage.

I couldn't panic. I can't panic. I couldn't see Bruce anywhere.

"BRUCE WAYNE, PLEASE MAKE AN APPEARANCE! YOUR LOVELY PARTNER'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

He had me by the hair, it hurt a lot. I still didn't say anything, looking at all the fearful and concerned faces looking up at me.

"I'm coming!" I finally heard Bruce, the crowd parting as he made his way. Getting to the stage, the man had me in one hand and a gun trained on Bruce.

"Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, you will see your so called favourite son die. Made of money and still couldn't save my wife? Gotham General is full of bumbling idiots that used long words to confuse me and make me sign papers to take my wife off life support. So I reckon a life for a life sounds fair, don't you think Bruce? Will it be your lovely partner here or you?"

"Me, it will be me." He said, looking down at me. I could feel burn marks on the backs of my legs from getting dragged along the hardwood surface, my skull screaming for my body to do something to stop my hair from being yanked around like a child's toy.

"No, Bruce, no you're too important. Please, just kill me, please." I begged the man. Bruce had a higher purpose in all this, I didn't.

The man laughed. "So be it. Let's see how you go when you are surrounded by death again Mr Wayne!" He chucked me away from himself and raised the weapon. I started to cry in earnest, accepting what was about to happen.

I saw Bruce's stricken face looking from behind. I mouthed 'thank you' and shut my eyes. I heard gunshots and I felt a stinging on my arm… and yelling. Looking up I saw Superman breaking the gun into two before flying away, the man pinned on the ground by security. Bruce rushed over to me. "Indiana, Indiana." He sat behind me so I sat between his legs and he cradled me.

"My arm." I breathed, feeling shock setting in.

He looked at it and held onto it tight. "You have been grazed by a stray bullet ok? You'll be ok. Just listen to my voice Indiana."

"I'm going into shock. I'm getting cold." I told him haphazardly, trying to not pass out.

"No, you're not stay with me, I NEED HELP OVER HERE." I could hear Bruce trying to keep me awake but I couldn't stop it. All I saw and felt was darkness.

 **CM**

I awoke in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. I could feel the pain meds I was currently on, my arm and calves bandaged. I was wearing a huge t-shirt that didn't belong to me and my own pyjama boxers. The bed was huge, and as I rolled around a little in it I could smell that same intoxicating scent I did the day of the ball. Bruce had been sitting or lying on this side of the bed. Slowly getting up, I got my bearings and shuffled to the door. Going into the hallway, all I saw out the windows were the grounds, the Gotham City cityscape gorgeously juxtaposed on the sunset behind it. I wanted to just be outside, on the grass, in a chair, breathing fresh air. It took around twenty minutes, but I found a way out to hanging seat in a huge old tree that swung in three sixty so I could take in my surroundings.

"I'm glad you woke up."

I couldn't stop the swing, so Bruce jumped on and continued letting it swing.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. Every day we came in, fed you three times and you hazily got to the bathroom that was attached to the room you were in. Every night I would sit beside you and work until I had to go out into Gotham." He looked seriously at me. "You could have died."

"I could die while on a job, it's not exactly a desk job. I go to work knowing I'll be dealing with dangerous people."

He shook his head. "No. This is different. Your life is no more important than mine."

"But it is Bruce," I had a smile on my face as I said it, amused by the fact he wasn't getting why I did it. "You save Gotham every night. You have a higher purpose. I am here to heal and care. I would have died knowing I did something good."

He looked away unhappily, so I got closer to him, resting my head on the crook of his shoulder and taking the hand that was now wrapped under my neck. "But I didn't die Bruce."

"I don't know if I can have attachments Indiana. My," he thought about the word, "lifestyle means that sometimes the people I care about most could be in danger." He looked back at me. "That feeling I got when he pointed that gun was not one I want to ever experience again."

I could see his reasoning. "But sometimes those you like and love do bring you pain. How you react and deal with it is what makes you a better or worse person for it. You have had to deal with that sort of pain before and I understand completely if you want me to leave." I went to get up. "I'm sorry Bruce."

I went to stop the momentum of the chair that was cruising around in circles still when he caught my uninjured arm and pulled me back to him.

"Ever since I met you, Indiana, you have struck me as this strong and independent woman who had a very high sense of what was right and wrong. The way you hold yourself when at work and around your peers. What you did for me in that ambulance… I don't think I could let you go even if I tried." His face got closer to mine and before I knew it he had placed a chaste kiss on my lips. A smirk formed as he looked me over. "You hungry?" I nodded, seeking his warmth as a rolled to be a little spoon.

"Good, Alfred has made tea and pizza should be here shortly." He stopped the chair and helped me out, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and keeping me close. How is it a chance meeting has led me to this?

 **Now I'm slowly getting to the JL and YJ teams! If you have any suggestions or anything please let me know, I'm pretty accommodating and love having the input of others. Have a great day or night, wherever you may be! x**


	5. The New Girl

I went back to what was a seemingly normal life. I started working again three weeks after the Gala incident. There was just one difference. Every day I would either get a message, hear or see Bruce Wayne. There was no definition to what was going on with us and I didn't mind one bit. I did tell him I wouldn't be making any more official appearances with him just yet, but his 'lifestyle' as he put it worked well with mine… especially since I was on nights for the next five days. It was weird, getting back into it. I was back with Ronnie, getting back into the groove of working life. I had some scarring on my arm but my legs healed quite well, which I found surprising.

It was the end of night shift number four when I stumbled into my apartment at 7 am, yawning and not enjoying the sunshine in the slightest. Turning the security alarm that was now installed in my apartment off, I meandered into my room and stopped to see Bruce in nothing but pyjama pants, looking up at me gingerly.

"What is the point of a security system if people break in?" I asked sarcastically, laughing a little as I put my shoes away. "What's wrong with you?"

"My back and ribs." I cringed at the purple and blue that made its way from his ribs to his back. He was in pain, but nothing that warranted a hospital trip. "It hurts to breathe."

"Baseball bat?"

"How did you guess?"

I sighed, walking into the bathroom. "I've seen too many DV cases like that. Their hands aren't enough so they grab a baseball or softball bat and go to town." After showering, I went back into my room to see him gone. "Right…" I sat on my bed and scrolled through my notifications on my fine. Bruce finally came back in with toast.

"Eat."

I ate one slice before snuggling under the covers. Bruce had already fallen asleep, arm under my neck. I carefully got closer to him, with him waking a little and pulling me closer.

"Hey be careful." I warned him.

He gave a sleepy smile. "I think you're worth the pain." And like that he fell asleep, leaving me feel sheepish and very humbled.

 **CM**

My reality check came when I found out that I was 'no longer required' at Gotham General about two months later. The hospital's board believed in going private for EMTs so that there was more revenue going into the hospital.

When Ronnie and I found out I called Bruce.

"Wayne Enterprises, Tammy speaking."

"Tammy, this is Indiana Smith I am an associate of Bruce Wayne's. It's important that I get in contact with him immediately."

There was a pause. "I'm sorry I have never had you call before, are you needing an appointment because that's the only way to see Mr Wayne?"

I gritted my teeth, looking at Ronnie's tear stricken face. "No. I need to talk to Bruce. Now. If you don't let me, I will jump through that phone..."

"Ma'am if you're going to get testy with me I will hang up on you." She cut me off.

I heard a noise before another person answered. "Indiana, I am going to a meeting right now."

"Ronnie and I just got fired! No, scratch that, we all did!"

"Wait, what?" I launched into a tirade about what had happened, Bruce transferring the call to his cell so he could listen as Alfred drove him across town. Then I saw the Rolls pull up and Bruce hop out. "Considering I was going to discuss what happened at the board meeting last Friday because I was overseas…"

"There's no point in fighting for us." Ronnie said, looking again at the piece of paper. "They won't hire us back. I guess we will have to maybe move to Blṳdhaven or even Metropolis."

I didn't want to move, but Ronnie was right. I needed a job, because there was no way that I was letting Bruce pay for everything in my life. All the other hospitals in the Gotham area had gone private too, and those jobs were far and in between.

"Just go home. I'll have a talk with the board chairman and figure something out, ok?" I just looked up at the sky, not wanting to cry or show any sad emotion. Everything had been so good lately and now this. One step forward, three steps backwards.

Ronnie nodded and walked towards her car, "I'll call you later Indy."

I waited until her car had vanished before I put my head-on Bruce's chest. "I may have a job for you." I looked up at him. "But, it isn't a normal Medical Technician position. If anything, you will probably see some really, really weird stuff."

"I don't care."

He laughed. "I know you wouldn't, but let me clear it first. Did you drive?" I shook my head. "Let Alfred take you back to the manor. He's great to have a chat to and for once he may get a conversation he'd like to have." I looked at him confusedly. "I'm not one for big conversations." I nodded again as he ushered me into the car. "Hey," he took my hand and kissed it, "don't worry about it."

With that he shut the door and tapped on the roof of the car so Alfred could leave.

 **CM**

I was told to go to Happy Harbour, a small coastal town a few hours away from Gotham, for a job interview. Bruce didn't tell me who it would be with or what exactly the gig would be, but at this point I just wanted to go back to work. Standing awkwardly at a café, I waited until I saw a familiar face wave me down.

"Indiana, how are you?" Clark warmly shook my hand. The woman beside him was gorgeous, lean and strong looking with dark hair and dark eyes. "This is Diana Prince."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Indiana. Like the state, I'm presuming?"

"Uh yeah, my mom lived there as a kid and loved the name."

I sat down and we waited for our drinks to be served before they began their interview. "This job we are looking to hire you for is not your average EMT job." I nodded. "There will be some travel involved, all free and on the dime of the place we support. We are not your actual employers, just trusted members of society who have been sent to do the interview." I nodded again. "You will see and hear of things you might never have heard of. You will sometimes be put under a lot of stress and be forced to work some ridiculous hours, with overtime. You will be paid accordingly however."

"Will I need to move from Gotham?"

Clark shook his head. "No, you are more than welcome to live in Gotham if you get employed. You will however have accommodation for when you're working long shifts or are needing some rest while doing overtime. Do you want to know your pay?"

I thought about it. While it all sounded too good to be true, if Bruce trusted Clark I knew I could too. "No. I trust I will be paid accordingly to my skill level and how I work."

Diana and Clark both nodded.

"Any questions?"

I paused. "So, where will I actually be based?"

"You will find out tonight, when your do your first night shift." Diana smiled. "We have already seen documents of your work thanks to Bruce. We just wanted to meet to confirm you were the right fit for this job. You will be picked up at 10PM." They both stood up, causing me to also stand up. They shook my hand.

"Thank you."

We all went our separate ways, with me rushing back to my apartment. I wasn't even told what to wear! I decided a pair of my work pants and my new clean skinned work tops that weren't embroidered yet with a tee underneath. That way I looked the part but had the option to be a little more chilled, depending on who I was actually working for. I then packed some track pants, spare socks, some showering items and a towel into a backpack.

By ten I was sipping an energy drink and having a few biscuits so I wouldn't feel hungry for a while. Looking out to my apartment balcony, I saw Batman.

That was my cue. Grabbing my backpack, I walked out to my balcony and shut the door behind me.

"Indiana."

"Batman." He looked completely different in every sense, which was so strange considering I knew who was under that cowl.

"Are you afraid of heights or falling?" before I could even form an answer he grabbed me by the waist. "Hold on." And he jumped off the balcony with me.

It was the scariest, most exhilarating experience I had ever had; something I would probably place in the base jumping or skydiving category. We glided through the sky, I was too shocked to look around so I kept my eyes trained on his face. He looked completely at ease. We landed with my feat just off the ground, thank goodness he was tall. He let me down and let me take in our surroundings. It was a dark and dingy alleyway with an old phone box against a building.

"What is this?"

"Our ride to your new job. Hop in. I will see you in a moment."

Assuming he meant the phone box I hopped in and he shut the door behind me.

 _Indiana Smith, M04_

A computer-generated voice said my name and suddenly I was…

Surrounded by a whole heap of people. Not just people. Superheroes. I was on a small platform, currently wishing I was not where I was.

"Welcome to the Watchtower, Indiana." Superman took my hand to help me out of my statue-like position.

"Yup." Was all I could muster as I looked at all the people smiling back at me.

"This is the central base of operations for the Justice League and their hero allies. We will need you to come into the offices to sign some paperwork and get some more of the serious stuff out of the way."

 _Batman 02_

I looked behind me to see Batman shooing away everyone, telling them to go home or get back to work.

Going into a normal looking office, Superman looked very out of place in his red and blue outfit sitting behind a desk.

"Ok, so these documents are legal and binding stating that you cannot talk about what you do here in detail to anyone unless it is with a sworn member of the Justice League or someone who has been cleared to discuss it with you. Furthermore, confidentiality is still key when these people come and talk to you about their issues, whether that is about an ailment or injury or if it is to debrief after incidents. The last person didn't do that which is why they were let go. Do you understand what I have said to you?"

"Yes." I read the documents and signed them.

"Great. From time to time you may be deployed to help extract injured heroes. We have special uniforms for you to wear in that occasion. You will be taken in a quin-jet with heroes for your protection with the key aim of getting that hero out. Get all information from whoever treated them and get them back ASAP. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I said again, signing another document.

"Finally, majority of the heroes here have day jobs or day personas that they may or may not tell you. That is up to them and how open they are with it. I understand you already know Batman's secret identity and so far no one else knows that its him, so I have full confidence you will continue to hold that secret. Do you understand?" I nodded this time, signing another document.

"Awesome!" He said exuberantly, finding a piece of paper with instructions on it. "Ok, so the next step is assigning you a room, locker and food space. I have given you one of the bigger quarters on the north-west wing, it's basically a studio apartment with a small lounge area and bathroom. The normal quarters have two rooms to a bathroom and they're single sex shared, situated in the north-east wing. Those who spend extended time here or have a significant other in the Watchtower usually have the studio rooms and a quartered room too. If you wish to have a quartered room at any stage please let me know." He was reading it all off a sheet and was doing quite well. "Your room number is NW12. Your locker doesn't need to be assigned because there is one in the med bay. Your food space, which is in the cafeteria, is number 28." He gave me a swipe access card. "Your med bay is in Basement 1. This card gives you access to everywhere… and I mean everywhere. That is in case of an emergency when you have to gain access to someone's room or a locked door. It's also going to mean people may hit you up for help with birthdays, anniversaries and pranks. That's totally up to you and at your discretion." He looked up. "And that's it I think. If there is anything else, we have an intercom that we use." He paused. "Oh," he gave me what looked like a mini phone screen on a watchband, "it has a map of the Watchtower. Sort of like a mall directory, if you need to get somewhere or to someone's room just search it. Also picks up emergency beacons here and on earth. Also has great telephone service."

"Thank you so much." I took all the copies of paperwork I needed.

"No, thank you Indiana."

I hadn't even gotten to the med bay and already knew that I loved this job.

 **Yayyyy I was so excited while writing this I didn't even notice how many words it was haha, enjoy guys, will be updating soon x**


	6. Settling

I found getting around easy, as most of the heroes I came across were quite accommodating and lovely enough to either escort me to where I needed to go or sorted my new watch/phone/map out for me so I could follow it.

I went to my room and saw it was pretty decked out, a huge king sized bed on the first 'level' before stepping down two steps to the lounge area. There was a horseshoe shaped black couch adorned with cushions and blankets and a pretty big flat screen TV. A walk-in wardrobe to the left and the bathroom to the right of the TV meant that it was basically a huge rectangle. I then found my way to the cafeteria where some people were having a midnight snack. All the food lockers were in a room, numbered and named.

Finally, I decided to head to the med bay to see where I'd be working. Getting to the basement was pretty easy considering there was an elevator that had a B1 button. The doors opened and my jaw dropped. I was basically a mini hospital. Beds either side of the hallway, bathrooms and showers, as well as quarantine rooms and decontamination showers. The office however brought me back to reality. It had been trashed. Someone obviously didn't like that they got fired.

"Sorry about that." I turned around to see a blonde woman in a black costume. "Dinah Lance or Black Canary. Daria wasn't happy that we let her go. We didn't want to touch anything because of confidentiality."

"Looks like my work will be cut out for me." I nodded and sighed, seeing the paper strewn everywhere.

Suddenly I heard a rustle. "Ugh, Flash, there was no need to sneak up on me like that!" Dinah said, causing me to turn around.

"Sorry Canary, just thought I'd come and whoa," a guy in an all red get-up had his arm on the diminutive Dinah's head, leaning on her casually, "Daria sure did not like getting fired!"

"You're telling me." I just saw files and paper everywhere, with no end in sight.

"I could help? I'm a sworn league member and I'll only be looking at names, right? Just sort them and put them into the filing cabinet?"

I didn't see anything wrong with it. "Sworn Justice League members have access as well, remember. I couldn't help as I'm an affiliate." Dinah explained, solidifying my thought process and decision.

"That would be great Flash, thank you." I stepped out of the way and within moments he was zipping around a million miles a second.

"We have an appointment system in place as well. People can drop by but if they're needing an expert opinion or it's a time-consuming matter they usually book in a time. That way you can also organise your life around it." I nodded as Dinah and I continued to watch Flash.

"Is there another EMT or doctor on when I am not?"

Dinah shook her head. "Usually if it's serious you get called in. If not a lot of us know emergency first aid so we can handle it ourselves. You do get the final say and usually everyone has their own doctors and such. If you need to refer us, you can."

"But I'm not a nurse…"

"No, and that's ok. You're an EMT by trade, correct? You'd be able to handle yourself just like a nurse or doctor would anyway. Don't worry, we will help you when we can." She smiled and nodded towards my new office. "Exhibit A." Flash was standing outside, smiling gallantly.

"All sorted Indiana! Consider that a welcome present!" He came and shook my hand. "I'm Flash, based in Central City. If you need any more help, don't hesitate to ask." I went to go say thank you but before I could get the words out he zipped away.

Dinah shook her head. "He does that. Nice to meet you Indiana." She also walked off, at a normal speed.

Flash did a great job, everything ordered by super names. I retired to the desk and played around with the appointment system. It was a pretty advanced set up, but there was only a few applications I needed to use daily. I began to familiarise myself with them. I could see that I had an appointment tomorrow night just after I started my shift with Green Arrow and another with Superman straight after. But tonight, it seems everyone has let me get settled in and for that I'm quite thankful.

I saw it was now 6am and my brain was calling for a nap. I put up a notification for broadcast to say if someone wanted me I'd be in my room. This internal broadcast system was a lot like an electronic newspaper, sitting on the wall with the intercom. It showed the weather in certain places, news for the day, who was on duty at the Watchtower and Hall of Justice and the situation of where heroes were. Options were available, unavailable, in a certain location or on a call. Mine was in a certain location, as I wasn't too fussed with people knocking on my door.

Wandering back to my room, I let myself in and lay down on the bed. It wasn't even a moment after I closed my eyes that there was a knock on the door. I laughed to myself, knowing I wouldn't be let off that easy, and got up.

"Who is it?"

"Me." I opened the door and Batman quickly slipped in. I looked up at him coyly. "I thought I would come and check on you. Make sure you're settling in." He was getting mighty close to be just checking on me.

"I'm doing ok, settling in fine. Everyone is lovely."

I could see him slowly backing me up. "Good to hear. Now, people aren't aware about… us. I am also not in any way shape or form wanting them to know."

"Fair enough." I sat on my bed. "I don't really think anyone would care, but you are Batman of course."

He knelt at my feet and took the cowl off. "I hope you don't think that means I don't care." I shook my head. I know why he doesn't want people to know. It's a safety thing. It's a respect thing. It's a 'he's Batman' thing. He got up and put his cowl back on. "My quarters are NW3. If you need something let me know. Everyone is either gone or asleep, so I too am off to bed."

With it being a Saturday everyone would either be with their families, working their day jobs or like Batman said, asleep.

Once he left, I went to lie down again and this time I did fall asleep… and it felt so good.

 **CM**

Green Arrow had a wound check booked in after a nasty incident last week. It was healing well, so I bandaged it and said to rebook if it began to look infected or took a knock. Superman than came in, and sat opposite me.

"How has your first 24 hours been?" he leaned back in the seat a little.

"Great! Everyone is… welcoming. I'm thankful that I have landed a job like this, that's for sure."

"That is great to hear Indiana. So, as with new jobs comes the fact that we need to keep you occupied so you aren't just sitting here doing nothing. It's great that you have already mingled with some of the members, even better that you have familiarised yourself with how everything works. But every year we have some protocols that are in place for… safety purposes." I could see him shift a little awkwardly in his seat. "Topics like sexual education, first aid, working out safely, how to take care of your mental and physical health are covered every year so that everyone knows the standard that the Watchtower holds and the standard individuals should hold when in their normal lives." I nodded mutely. Great. Sex ed to a bunch of adults who are probably getting a whole lot more action than myself right now. "Basically, once every two weeks you hold a seminar. You don't need to tell us what it is on. Everyone who is available sits there and takes it. You can make it as funny or as serious as you like. Sometimes the topics are not light-hearted but as long as they get to the point of what you're demonstrating it shouldn't be an issue."

"Ok then. Sounds great. Anything else?" I wrote down in my diary to make a list of topics.

"Your roster, I saw you submitted it this afternoon. Are you sure you want to work 3 days on, 3 days off? Daria usually did 2 days a week."

I nodded my head. "I'd rather be up here, learning everything I can and getting feedback from you guys than down there not knowing where to start."

Superman went to leave. "I like your reasoning. Have a good evening Indiana."

I looked back at my diary and sighed. I guessed it was a better time than any to start my PowerPoint presentations.


	7. Holiday

Bruce had organised so that for three of my days off he was available so we could be normal human beings, away from Gotham and the Watchtower. Of course, if there was an emergency we would go back to work but after 6 weeks I thought it would be good to get off the radar for a bit.

We decided on a small beach town on the west coast. It was a fully stocked holiday home, so there was no need for us to venture out unless it was to the beach. We left the evening before and made good time, landing at a small airstrip. We chose a conspicuous car in a small hatchback which Bruce drove to the house. It was a gorgeous two story home, with a porch on the first level and a balcony on the second. It had a huge open plan kitchen, dining and living area, complete with a backyard and a pool. Upstairs was the master room, all white with curtains around the bed and a massive bathroom with a matching his and hers shower and sink combination. It was all so inviting and lovely.

After unpacking, Bruce sat down and flicked through the television channels while I found us some fruit for a late snack.

"I'm just about ready for bed at a normal hour!" I laughed, chomping away at my apple.

"It seems pretty odd doesn't it, going to bed before midnight?" he agreed.

I decided to jump in the shower and just let the warm water run all over my body. It felt lovely, especially knowing a fluffy bathrobe was waiting for me.

"Can I join you?" Bruce had the door open a little, but not enough to see me. He wasn't a prude, but respected my privacy and the pace we were taking things.

But, we were on holiday and the pace was getting a little old for my liking. "Sure, I don't mind one bit." He stripped down and turned his shower side on too. He was an immaculate human being, someone who in my opinion I didn't deserve. He didn't have an eight pack with veins ripping out of his arms, but he was well muscled and obviously knew how to take care of himself. "What are you looking at Indiana?" my eyes went back up to his obviously amused face, water dripping down it.

"You're really hot and I'm really not. That isn't fair." I laughed. Sure, I had curves, I wasn't someone who loved going to the gym everyday nor did I eat very well all the time. I looked after myself and accepted that it was enough for me... except for when I was looking at him.

"Don't talk like that." He pulled me close, his arms wrapping around my waist. "I hate it when you talk like that about yourself. You're beautiful, no matter what." I looked away from him, but he caught my lips and kissed me deeply. "I hope you don't think that I think of you that way?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not."

"Good." He sighed. "Because I'd like to show you I don't anyway."

And wasn't I in for a treat…

 **CM**

"I was going to leave sex ed until the end but maybe I should just make it next on the list." He laughed as I thought out loud. It had been a long time since anyone had been that intimate with me.

"Why would you do that?"

"It's fresh in my mind. I had forgotten how great it actually is. Endorphins, endorphins everywhere." I rolled back over to Bruce who was looking at me absentmindedly. "Sorry, I'm totally ruining what was… special." It wasn't just special. I felt wanted. I felt loved. It felt right.

He shook his head. "It's ok." Bruce held me close. "But now it's definitely time to sleep."

And we slept. All the way until midday. I woke up first and saw Bruce sleeping so peacefully, so I decided I would make a brunch for us. Yoghurt, fresh fruit and muesli sounded and looked great. I went back upstairs and sat on the balcony, watching the waves. I heard mumbling and saw Bruce tossing a little. It didn't happen often, but sometimes the things he's seen do catch up to him. I made soothing hushing noises, running my hands through his hair. He woke up and looked at me, breathing deeply. He pulled me on top of him, holding me tightly and not saying a word. I could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat while I rested on his chest. After a while he loosened his hold to let me look at him.

"I have breakfast. Then we should go for a walk, ok?" He nodded and let me get up. I got dressed and set some clothes for him to wear on the bed. It was nice, not seeing a single suit in his travel bag. I knew the Batman suit would be hidden somewhere, in case of emergencies.

We made our way across the quiet road and onto the soft sand. It felt so cool under the warm sun. We were hand in hand as we made our way down the beach, finding a spot to just sit and watch the early afternoon waves crash nearby.

"In all this time, you've never told me about your family." He mused as I rabbited on about family holidays to the beach as a kid.

I shrugged. "Not too much to tell. I have my mum and dad and a younger sister. I love my parents but they kicked me out at 18 to try and make me more independent. That's fair enough, but I had no money, no fall back, nothing. I moved to Gotham and got the job at the Plaza. I literally handled the food until I was 21. It was the first and last year I did the bar and gaming part."

"It's where you saw me."

I nodded. "With gorgeous models on both arms, money to burn. You looked like you were having the time of your life. You tipped big too, so I always liked serving you." I laughed, causing him to smirk.

"I was trying to find my place. Me disappearing was the best thing that ever happened to me." He looked over at me. "You are too." My eyes widened when he said it. "I mean it. You have helped me in every facet of my life, only a few can say they've done that. You didn't care who was under that cowl, but you helped me anyway."

I shrugged again, trying to brush it off. "It's what I do." A shrill beeping then came from my watch. I looked at it before Bruce reefed my wrist around so he could look.

"We have to go." He grabbed my hand and basically dragged me back to the house. So much for a getaway…

 **CM**

Batman and I zeta beamed in separately. I ran down to the med bay and put on the black EMT uniform that was for me. It had my name embroidered on the front, with MEDIC on the back and the reflective strips on it so I could be seen in a situation where it was dark. Going back to the main deck, my job was to sit and wait out whatever the alert was for.

"We currently have a situation with a few villains over a couple of cities. Four teams have been sent to deal with each issue." Red Tornado was the duty Justice League member, with Zatanna helping him out.

"I want any and all injuries reported to me ASAP. I also want a list of who is operational so I can have supplies on standby. If there is a major injury, a quin-jet is to be readied and that group needs to plan an area for my safety to pick that hero up." I briskly walked back down to my office and saw Zatanna had already sent the list. I wrote down what blood types I would need and made sure they were available.

"Miss Smith." Tornado's voice was heard over the intercom. "Alpha team has completed their mission. Three are in need of medical attention that are heading back, the rest will be assisting Beta."

"Understood." I grabbed a workstation and set up three beds. Bruce kept flickering through my mind but I couldn't let him distract me. Green Arrow, Black Canary and Hal Jordan all came in nursing various maladies within the hour.

Arrow's arm was definitely broken, so I took x-rays and waited for them by helping the other two. Hal had a concussion, so I had him reading to me while I helped Canary, who had a deep cut on her outer thigh. I stitched it, bandaged it and gave her a shot so it wouldn't become infected. I also mentally noted to send an email to the doctor that the JL uses to get her a short script for pain meds.

After the x-ray confirmed what I already knew, I plastered his arm and let him keep sucking on the gas and air.

While it dried, I wrote up the email and instructions for both Canary and Arrow to get pain meds. Arrow had to come see me once a week for six weeks, with x-rays scheduled in the fourth week to check its healing progress.

Hal was still reading, this time to Canary.

"Hal, go to sleep. I'll wake you every hour." He nodded, placing the book on the workstation and lying down.

Canary walked up to me. "Thank you." She wandered presumably back up to the main deck.

It was four hours later that every group came back. Most had just bruising, minor cuts and were just tired. Batman brought Hawkman in with Hawkwoman, he was knocked out cold still.

"Are you ok?" I asked Hawkwoman who nodded. I looked over at Batman who was in the doorway. "Are you?" he nodded before talking to Hawkwoman.

"Shayera, let's go debrief. Katar is in good hands." He walked off, Shayera following.

I managed to wake him up soon after, get some details and testing done, but now had two I had to wake every hour on the hour so that they wouldn't have long lasting effects from the concussions they had.

 **CM**

I worked for almost 36 hours. I worked as a healer. I worked as a sympathetic ear. I worked as a cook, making food for weary heroes as they wandered into the cafeteria. I worked as a friend. I checked on almost every person there was to check on.

"Indiana, go back to your holiday." I was doing another report up when I saw Superman standing in my doorway. Both Hal and Katar were now in the clear so I had no one in my bay.

"Have you seen Batman? He's the only one I haven't been able to properly speak to."

"He zeta beamed back to Earth about twenty minutes ago. I doubt you would have gotten much out of him anyway."

I sighed and continued typing away. "Ok then. Just got these last reports to do Superman and I'll be gone."

"Go. They can get to the League when you get back. You get your three days still. You did good work today. Be proud." I nodded, getting up and going to the main deck.

"Where are you off to?"

"Back from where I came please."

Just like that, I was back at the beach, in a cave where the beam was located. Apparently, it was used by Aquaman the most which made sense. It was dark, close to midnight and I saw a solitary figure standing by the mouth of the cave.

"What a shift." I stopped beside Bruce and looked up at him.

"Agreed."

I pulled him towards me by the waist and just stood there looking at him. "Now where were we?"

He pulled me up onto him so my legs wrapped around him. "Going back to bed, I think."

And with that he marched back down the beach towards the house, to enjoy the bliss that was our holidays.


	8. Circus

"You want to take me… to the circus? Tonight?"

We sat at the dining table in the manor as we had breakfast. Alfred was nearby, standing at the ready.

Bruce nodded. "It's something I've enjoyed since I was a child. Alfred usually comes as well. Haly's is world renowned."

I kept looking at the flyer he gave me. The Flying Graysons were the main event this year. "Sounds good. I'm in." He smiled as he got up to go to work.

"Excellent. I'll have Alfred take you to the apartment so you can get what you need." He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and I held his hand for a moment. "Better go make sure I still have my empire." Alfred followed Bruce out to the Rolls and I stretched in my seat. I looked back at the flyer and got excited. Circus' are always fun.

 **CM**

The circus was going great and it was time for the Flying Graysons to do their act. I could see a boy no older than ten helping a family member on the ground with the act. I wondered what that life would have been like, to constantly be in new cities, performing and making people fill with intrigue and dread as the death-defying acts happened.

Bruce pointed out to me to not go near a certain stand, as a mob boss was there with his goons. I said I wouldn't, but I couldn't help but keep looking at him. What was he doing here?

The act started and was going amazingly, until they were all swinging at once on three bars. There was a huge crack, screams and then nothing. I stood up and ran towards them, hearing the crowd starting to scream and yell, desperately trying to leave. Mr Haly was kneeling with one of them. I started to check for pulses. I got to a body with the little boy yelling at it to wake up.

"Hey, hey." I tried to pry him off, with little success. Bruce soon came over and took him into his arms, the boy crying into his shoulder. Everyone in the air had died. The man on the ground, who was the boy's uncle, was barely alive. Mr Haly was beside himself in anguish.

"Dick has just lost all of his family, Mr Wayne." Dick was the boy. He was getting looked at by EMTs. "He has no one who can look after him now."

Bruce looked over at me and nodded, passing his condolences on. Coming towards me, he gripped me by either arm. "Are you ok?" I nodded, knowing full well I wasn't. "You couldn't have done anything Indiana." He caught my gaze. "Nothing would have saved them. But… we need to help this boy." He wanted to take the boy in. "We can save him." I didn't even have to think about it for that long. I nodded, tears rolling down my face. "Yeah?" I just kept nodding. He held me in a hug before going back to see Mr Haly.

 **CM**

Richard John Grayson came to Wayne Manor two weeks later. I had already organised for him to go to Bruce's old school, Gotham City Academy.

"Dick?" I knocked on his door and stepped into his room. He swivelled around in his seat. "The seamstress is here to get you fitted for your new uniforms." Nodding, he followed me down to one of the many living rooms and stood there, doing as the elderly lady asked. It made me sad that he wasn't talking much, but at the moment I just wanted him eating and outside when he can so he isn't inside all the time.

When Bruce and I go to Watchtower, Alfred watches over 'Master Richard' to his delight. I think Dick reminded Alfred of Bruce when he was younger. Once night I got back late, but Bruce wouldn't be back until morning. I heard someone in the gymnasium. It was Dick with a punching bag, going at it with no self-preservation.

"He's been at it for close to an hour Miss Indiana." Alfred had a towel and water bottle that he handed to me.

Quietly making my way into the gym, I made a noise that caused him to stop and look over. "Hey Dick. It's pretty late." I noticed that he didn't have boxing gloves on. "Can I have a look at your hands?" He nodded. I came over and saw them bruised and a little split open. "Oh no, I'll have to patch those up. Bruce said he is going to show you some stuff, that sounds exciting right?" He nodded, sipping at the water I gave him. "Why were you beating up that defenceless bag?"

"I couldn't sleep." He replied sadly. Tears rolled down his face. "I miss my family."

I nodded as I led him into the study, where a first aid kit was. "That's understandable. Always know that they will still be your family. If you want some more though, Bruce, Alfred and I are here. Don't ever be afraid to ask for help or ask a question to learn. Whatever you do, we will be proud of you because you showed the world that you can persevere despite your pain."

That's when I got my first hug from Dick. One of many.

 **CM**

Robin emerged in November of that year, only four months after Dick began living at the manor. In that time, I too had given up the lease on my apartment and moved what little belongings I had to either the manor or the Watchtower. I wasn't going to question Bruce on his choice to let Dick go out with him, as he only worked with Batman and wasn't affiliated with the Justice League.

However today wasn't about what Dick did in his spare time with Bruce. I was enjoying my slumber, Bruce's warmth against my back. It had been snowing for close to a week and today it was a very special day in our calendars.

What I didn't expect to wake me up was Dick jumping on us at 530am after getting let in the room by Alfred.

"Wake up!" He squished his way between Bruce and I, with Bruce trying to roll over to get away from him. "I'm finally ten!"

It was Dick's birthday. He was in the double digits and he was so excited. I hugged him tightly. "Happy birthday Richard."

We were both waiting for Bruce to say something, but he didn't. Suddenly, he made a huge noise and scared the living daylights out of us. We were all laughing, as Bruce said happy birthday. We got up and made our way down to birthday breakfast, which was a break from our usual breakfasts, and had waffles and pancakes. We got Dick some gear for his Robin pursuits, new ice skates and some new clothes. He loved it all.

It was considered a snow day at school today, so we went to an ice rink to break in Dick's skates. I personally am quite hopeless at skating, with the ability level of balancing and going in one direction and usually not falling on my butt. Bruce on the other hand excelled at it, like he did with everything. He had my hand as we went around the circle, keeping a careful eye on Dick who was zipping through the crowds of people.

"I can't believe it's almost been a year." I looked at Bruce.

"Hmm?" he was still watching Dick.

"Since I saved your life." He scoffed a little in jest. "Sorry, since I helped you off my floor after you broke my door."

"Better."

I laughed. "You have changed my world Bruce Wayne."

He tore his eyes away from Dick to look down at me. The height difference wasn't massive, but it was a reasonable amount where he had to look down to me. "You have changed mine too."

Dick scooted under our hands and took my spare hand. "Still having trouble skating Indy?"

I giggled. "Yep, it seems I may never skate as well as the boys can."

"We will get you there. Make sure you won't fall. Pick you up when you do. Right Bruce?"

I looked back at Bruce, who was apparently looking at all the paparazzi turn up. "That's right. But for now, I think we should call it a day. Go back and stretch our legs in the warmth of the manor."

"Sounds awesome, but can I go around one more time."

I could see Bruce was going to say no so I beat him to the punch. "Sure, but be quick and come straight to the gate we're standing at ok?" he nodded and skated away.

"I saw what you did there."

I gave him a quick kiss before wobbling to the gate. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 **We will get you there. Make sure you won't fall. Pick you up when you do. Remember to hug your family and friends. Support those around you and pick them up when they're down. Sometimes it's the little things you do that make people smile. x OLATS**


	9. Stitches

**Sorry for disappearing – I've needed to re-evaluate where this story was going, after I had a bit of a review at me in the YJ for it not being what they wanted. It is going to eventually YJ based, but I wanted to give the character a deep background. I moved it a bit into Batman, but it will eventually be back there. Thanks to those who are loving the story. Enjoy!**

Sitting in the car with Dick, Alfred was looking for a safe spot to drop us off.

"I wish you would have let me just drive ourselves Alfred, it's too much hassle when I'm just going to a coffee date."

He looked knowingly at me in the rear-view mirror. "It is my job, Miss Indiana. I will be running errands while you have your meeting and will pick you both up when you're ready."

I nodded and grinned at Dick. It was a Sunday. Bruce was who knows where, doing who knows what. When I get time with Dick, I use it well. He's been doing so well at school and considering I had barely seen him the last few days, I decided to drag him along. Once the car came to a stop, we hopped out and quickly made our way to the busy street to the coffee shop. After sitting in a booth furthest from the front, I lined up to order and looked out the front to see Veronica.

"Ronnie!" I motioned to her, catching her attention. Her face lit up and she dashed over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Indiana Smith!" She let go to look at me. "Look at you." She smiled, revelling at me. It had been almost a year since we parted ways. Ronnie ended up going to Blṳdhaven and still works as an EMT there.

After taking a seat and introducing Dick to Ronnie, we spent the better part of two hours chatting away about our lives. Ronnie has got a great guy in her life, her job is going well and they've even started looking at getting a dog.

"So, what do you do?" She asked, slurping away at her drink.

"I work as a private medical technician for this security firm. It's good money, I get a lot more free time to do things and I get to travel a little too."

She nodded impressively. "Wow. Then there's this… Bruce Wayne thing." I blushed a little, with Dick giggling. "Is he good to you?"

"Yeah." I looked up at her solemnly. "He is so great. Bruce is the reason Dick is living with us."

"Living with you? Did you move in with him?"

I nodded. "My lease was up. He offered. I have a roof over my head and food to eat, I get to be with one of Gotham's favourite sons and help raise a gorgeous ten-year-old." I gave Dick a squeeze. "My life is pretty damn good."

 **CM**

I spoke way too soon. That night, soon after I got Dick to bed, my watch went off. I looked at it. There had been an explosion. My watch then started ringing.

"This is Indy."

"Please zeta to the Watchtower for an immediate fly-out."

"On my way." I got changed and used the zeta in the Batcave, it was the quickest way to the Watchtower. Once at the Watchtower, I made my way down to the hangar and was gone again within minutes. No one questioned how I used that Zeta and for that I was thankful.

"Who are we picking up?"

They all looked at me. "You didn't get told?" I shook my head. "Batman is down."

In that moment, all the blood from my face drained. I couldn't show any emotion.

"Landing in 5!" Diana called out.

As we landed, the back door opened and I couldn't get down there fast enough. I got to where Superman and Flash stood guard, waiting for us to get there.

"Report!" I knelt down and started checking him over. Cuts all over him, some minor and some quite deep.

"Explosion occurred 25 minutes ago, Batman was caught in the blast. Wounds from shrapnel, head injury to the back of his head from force of the explosion, maybe with other injuries internally." Flash said. I put a neck brace on him and we get him into the quin-jet.

"Batman? Batman squeeze my hands if you can hear me." He was motionless as we set off again. His breathing was a little ragged, but manageable. I couldn't count all the little nicks he has, so I wait to do anything else until I got back. I couldn't help but let a tear slide down my cheek.

 **CM**

Once he was in a medic bay bed, I got to work. He needed an MRI, CT scan and x-rays. I worked away furiously to get all the metal out of him, with Hal Jordan helping me. Every time we dug something out we made sure to stitch it and cover it. Batman started to soon wake, so we made sure all the metal was out and scanned him.

It would take a bit for the scans to be finalised, so I consulted his file. Many suspected concussions and sprains, but he apparently never wanted to be looked after by medical staff. It was only when he was majorly hurt or knocked out on JL missions that he was tended to by a medic. I began to note all that had happened when Hal knocked.

"He's come to." I get up and go with him to the bedside where Batman was already trying to take the drip out.

"Uh, uh, no." Hal put green restraints on him.

"I'm… fine." He mumbled, trying to get free.

"No, you're not. I'm waiting to see if you've cracked your skull. You still have a neck brace on you too, so I think you need to not fight this right now. Please." He still struggled a little, but his eyes met mine and he stopped. I went to the computer to check what had come through. All the scans go through to an expert on earth before getting sent back to the medic bay with notes and a plan I follow. No cracked skull, which meant I would just need to stitch the back of his head up. "Hal, roll him over please."

It took about 20 minutes to numb and then stitch his head, but after that, he surprisingly didn't have any breaks that were present. Hal left to join a debrief and I sat beside Batman's bed, writing up the report.

 **CM**

I don't think I had ever seen him sleep so peacefully. I spoke to Superman and Wonder Woman at around 3am. Batman was removed from the active duty roster at my request and would be moved to his quarters in the morning. As I went to my quarters to get changed, I received a video call.

"What happened?"

"Richard John Grayson. What in the world are you doing up?! What are you doing in the cave!?"

He shifted a little in the seat, a sneaky grin on his face. "I broke in… and hacked the batcave."

"Dick!"

"What's wrong with Bruce?! I know you left after you said goodnight. Alfred has been readying the master room with medical stuff."

I rolled my eyes. This kid was too smart for his own good.

"He was caught up in an explosion. It isn't anything I couldn't handle. He will be sore and will not be active for a little while. Go. To. Bed." Dick looked a little distressed. "It's fine. He's fine. I'm fine. It will all be ok. Alfred will just have to look after you today instead of me. Go to sleep, I'll see you later." Alfred had by this time made his way to behind the chair, giving me a knowing look as I hung up.

 **CM**

I brought a lunch of soup, plain buttered bread and an electrolyte drink into NW3. It was good, I got some one on one time with Bruce without raising suspicion.

"Oh look, you're finally up." I stuck my tongue out at him as I sat his food on the bedside table.

"You are not funny." He tried to glare at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by Superman a few hundred times."

I nodded sympathetically, sitting at the end of the bed. After all the emotion I had bottled in, I knew that I had to keep going with the façade that I can't show emotion. He still seemed a little out of it and tired, which was expected.

"Uh, well… I'll let you be. Please stay in bed. Bland food just until you're able to have a full meal and some electrolytes are there too. I'll be in later, let me know if you need anything."

I went to get up and got to the door when I heard, "Are you ok?"

I plastered a smile onto my face and turned. "I'm fine, just glad you're doing better."

After a few hours doing some debriefs, wound checks and a meeting with Superman, I retired to my room finally. Opening the door, I got the shock of my life.

"Holy flying…" Bruce was in my bed, watching TV. "What are you doing out of your quarters?"

He looked over at me. "You told me to stay in bed. You didn't say which bed to stay in."

I looked out the corridor, left and right, checking no one was around before shutting the door. "What happened to you're Batman here and Bruce down there?"

"Well I don't have a cape on right now." He stiffly moved some covers and opened his arms. I rushed over to him and leaned onto his shoulder, his arms encasing me. I couldn't stop the tears. He didn't say anything and neither did I. I gently guided my hand over his chest where my stitches were.

"I could have lost you." I whispered.

Surprisingly he nodded. "I know and I'm sorry you had to stitch me and restrain me. I don't like being in a hospital setting. I'm just… so used to being independent. Not having a care in the world holding me back. But now I have two. I have Dick and I have you. I've never had to think about my actions effecting someone close to me. While I still work, I go into it knowing that if something does go wrong, I want you looked after."

"Ok?" I was a little confused as to what he was getting at.

"We have been together for close to 18 months. We have had to look after a child in the meantime and… we have become a family. Something I never originally wanted or needed in my life to live." He took my hand. "I love you. I don't know when or how I figured it out, but I do. And when the time is right, when everything falls into place, I want to make that forever."

I had never heard Bruce be so open about his heart. About what he wanted with us. I kissed him deeply, my hands wrapping around his neck, pulling him close. "Bruce Wayne, I love you too." He gingerly pulled my closer too, before I yawned. "But right now, I think we should just sleep."

He nodded, closing his eyes and not letting me go… and I was not going to complain.

 **I know it's a lot, and a bit all over the place, but you guys deserve this** **I'll try and update a little more regularly.**


End file.
